Transformers Prime: Who do you trust?
by Autobotlover56
Summary: What if Raf had a friend named Anna? What if Anna had a really protective older sister named Amy? What secret do they hide? Why doesn't Amy trust anyone? Read and find out! First story tell me what you think!
1. Intruduction

OC`s  
>Name: Amy Blake Johnson<br>Age: 16  
>Hair colorlength: Dark brown lower back  
>Eye color: Lightning blue<br>Usual outfit: Dark blue jeans, black or dark  
>blue shirt short sleeved (sleeves are cut off),<br>a jacket and black steel toed shoes.  
>Personality: Dark, secretive, protective over<br>her little sister, keeps to herself.  
>Hobbies: Loves to sketchdraw, gymnastics,  
>likes to fix cars and motorcycle's.<p>

Name: Anna Rosetta Johnson  
>Age: 12<br>Hair color/length: light brown below shoulder blade.  
>Eye color: light blue.<br>Usual outfit: jean shorts or a skirt with leggings and  
>a pink or purple shirt with tenacious.<br>Personality: Joyful a little shy but can be out going,  
>and loves her sis.<br>Hobbies: Drawing, doing gymnastics with sis,  
>spending time with Raf, likes to help sis fix stuff.<p>

Beep. . . Beep. . .Be **SLAM**. Amy turns off her alarm and gets out of bed. 'More bruise great' she thinks sarcastically. Amy gets dressed and heads to her little sisters room. 'Good he`s still out' Amy thought as she gently shakes Anna. "Anna it`s time to get up." Amy says gently. Anna yons and opens her eyes. "Morning sissy" Anna says. Amy smiles. "Come on get dressed I`ll make breakfast." she`s says and gets up. Anna gets dressed in a blue skirt, black leggings, a pink top, and tennis shoes . Anna heads down stairs. "Come and get it sugar." Amy says. Anna smiles and heads to the kitchen and frowns. "What is it sweetie?" Amy asks as she sits down with Anna. "He hit you again didn`t he?" She asked. Amy frowns slightly. "Yes but I`m fine he didn`t do it that hard." Amy says. Anna nods. "Will you do my hair?" Anna asks. "Sure." Amy replies. After breakfast Amy put Anna`s hair in pig tails and they headed off to school on Amy`s motorcycle.

After school...

"Can we go racing with Raf? Please?" Anna asked doing a puppy dog look. (Not that she needed to with Amy.) "Sure hop on." Amy said and headed to the place they usually race at.  
>Amy staid on her bike as Anna got off and hugged Raf.<p>

"Hey told ya we`d be here." Anna said. Raf smiled, "Glad you could make it. Ready to race?" He asked. Anna smiled and pulled out her race car from her backpack, and they started to race. Then Raf`s cell rang.

"Hello?. . . Racing right up the street with Anna and Amy. . . Okay five more minutes." Raf said and hung up.

A little later a motorcycle jumped down with Jack on it.

"You have no idea." He said and got off.

Then two identical looking cars came down and transformed followed by the motorcycle.

"What are they?" Raf asked.

"Talking cars that turn into robots... or the other way around." Jack replied.

Amy didn't watch any more, she quickly grabbed Anna`s stuff. "Anna let`s go!" Amy yelled. As Raf and Jack ran into a big drain pipe. Anna put her helmet on and jumped on the motorcycle. Amy quickly drove off.

They were almost back to the house when Amy saw her fathers car. So she pulled into there neighbors drive way which happened to be Raf`s house. "Come on Anna." Amy said heading to the door. "Why can`t you stay here with me? It`s not fare that he.." She was stopped when Raf`s mom answered the door.

"Hi Mrs. Esquvil. Is it okay if Anna spent the night tonight?" Amy asked with a fake smile.

"Sure sweetie." She replied.

Amy handed her the spar bag with extra clothes just incase, of course this happened a lot so it wasn`t a big deal for Mrs. Esquvil, although she doesn't`t know the real reason for it.

"See you at school, okay Anna?" Amy said.


	2. hurt, bullies and more robots

The next morning Amy sat up last night he beat her so much she couldn't get to the stairs. Amy slowly got up and limped upstairs to her bathroom, where she bandaged a new gash on her arm with a bandana. Then Amy got dressed in dark blue boot cut jeans, a blue T-shirt, her combat boots, and her black leather jacket.

* * *

><p>if I wasn't here tomorrow would anybody care<br>if my time was up Id wanna know  
>You were happy I was there<p>

if I wasn't here tomorrow would anyone lose sleep  
>if I wasn't hard and hollow<br>Then maybe you would miss me

* * *

><p>Amy quietly got her back pack and Anna's and headed out before her father could see her. Amy pulled into the school parking lot only to see Vince bullying Raf and Anna! She growled and stormed over and got into Vince's face.<p>

"Back off!" She growled. This was not the first time they got into it infact this was nothing compared to the first time, Vince had to go to **the** hospital. _Vince_ glared and _turned_ to walk away.

"Another time shorty and nerd." He said and his gang laughed and walked off.

Amy lightly but firmly grabbed Anna's shoulders and looked her

"I'm fine sissy, thanks to you and Raf." She said. Amy gave Raf a nod and walked them to school.

* * *

><p>I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone<br>Someone that Id like better  
>I can never forget, so don't remind me of it forever<br>What if I just pulled myself together  
>Would it matter at all<br>What if I just tried not to remember  
>Would it matter at all<br>All the chances that have passed me by  
>Would it matter if I gave it one more try<br>Would it matter at all.

* * *

><p>After school Amy, Anna, Raf, and Jack met at the tree.<p>

"Hey guys, listen let's just keep this between us okay?" Jack said. That is until the yellow and black Camaro from the other day pulled up.

"Jack!" Raf said, and Anna looked at Amy. The car door opened. "_Would_ the_ little boy and the girl's please get in? My Boss would like to talk to you." He beeped._

"It want's us to get in." Jack said.

"No just me and the girls. Yours is over there." Raf gestured to a motorcycle. . .the same one from yesterday.

Anna was going to get in the car when Amy stopped her. "Come on Amy we get to meet there leader!" Anna said. Amy raised an eyebrow. "Yes I can understand him, can we please go? Please?" Anna begged. "We'll go but your riding with me." Amy said heading for her motorcycle.

* * *

><p>if I wasn't here tomorrow would anybody care<br>Still stuck inside this sorrow  
>I got nothin and going nowhere<p>

Post bridge  
>I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone<br>Someone that Id like better  
>Can you help me forget, don't wanna feel like this forever.<p>

* * *

><p>The three vehicle's headed out into the dessert. They neared a big cliff is what Amy thought it was, then it opened up to reveal a long drive way that ended in a big room with two more robots, one was green, the other weight with a red medical line on the side. The vehicle's stopped, Raf got out of the car and he transformed followed by the motorcycle.<p>

"I thought there were four?" The white one said.

Amy looked over and there was Miko _'great'_ Amy thought sarcastically.

"Haven't you heard humans multiply." The motorcycle said.

Amy kept her helmet on as Anna got off the motorcycle followed by Amy. And Anna took her helmet off.

"I'm Raf."

"I'm Miko!" Miko said and ran up to the green bot. "Who are you?" she asked him.

"Bulkhead." He replied.

"Are you a car? I bet your a truck! A monster truck! Do you like heavy metal? How much do you way? Ever use a wrecking ball for a punching bag?" Miko rambled.

Anna hid behind Amy. Amy gave a small smile to herself.

"So if you guys are robots, Who made you?" Raf asked.

"Ah puleaze." The white one grumbled.

Then there were thundering foot steps. They all turned to another robot, this one was obviously the leader, he was red, blue, and silver.

"We are autonomist robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron, also known as Autobots." Big red said.

Jack stepped forward. "Why are you here?" He asked.

"To protect your planet, from the deceptacons." Red replied.

"The jokers who tried to bump us off last night." The motorcycle added.

"Okay. . .Why are they here?" Jack asked.

Big blue kneeled down to be more level with us. "A fair question Jack, In part they are here because our planet is uninhabitable. Ravaged by centuries of civil war." He said.

"Why were you fighting a war?" Raf asked.

"Foremost, over control of our world`s supply of energon. The fuel and life blood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike..." Amy stopped paying attention cause Anna pulled on her sleeve. Amy kneeled down next to her. Amy whispered something to her and Amy`s eyes went wide and she quickly pulled out an inhaler and helped Anna with it. When done Amy realized all eyes were on them, and she growled lowly but before she could say anything Jack did.

"Got it we spot any strange vehicles call 911, can we go now?" He asked.

"Are you insane!? I am living a dream here in Botswana, and I will not allow you or anyone to shatter it." Miko said.

"It is best if you five remain under our watch. At least until we can determine our enemies intention."

"Optimus." The white one said. "With all due respect the human children are in as much danger here, as anywhere."

"Children." Jack said sounding offended.

"They have no protective shell! If they get under foot they will go, squish!" To prove his point he stomped a foot toward us, making Anna cling onto Amy.

"Then for the time being Ratchet, we must watch where we step." Optimus said geturing to the kids.

* * *

><p>If I left tomorrow would any body care?<p>

Stuck in this sorrow

Going nowhere. . .


End file.
